6 months
by AN-DoubleRainbow-NA
Summary: After making my childhood hell, the little she-devil is back and is worse than ever! Why does Kami-sama hate me so?   NaruxHina, SasuxSaku, OcsxOcs   story about Naruto's daughter and Sasuke's son . I'm so sorry if it's bad!
1. prologue

"God, I hate this girl...," I mutter to myself even though I'm pretty sure this rabid redhead next to me heard me.

I was confirmed when instead of running off and crying like a NORMAL 5 year old girl would do, she grinned.

"Come on Saisake, it'll be fun!," her teal eyes sparkled with that sparkle I hated the most, the one where I knew that when this all was over, mom and father will know and I'd wish I was dead...

Then again, I already wish I was...

Mina grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the darker part of the theater, where, if we were quiet enough, no one would notice two 5 year olds ( who SHOULD'VE been watching Kimiko's Wonder World in theater 3, who SHOULD'VE been stopped by the teen usher guy outside if he wasn't so busy shoving his tongue down this girls' throat, and who SHOULDN'T be in theater 8 about to watch Yakuza Boss: Kazu) sitting there, watching a R rated movie.

I could feel the weight of upcoming doom settle on my shoulders as the lights dimmed down, signaling the start of the movie.

By just the first twenty-five minutes of the movie, I was clutching the seats of the chair so hard. My knuckles popped, my eyes were bulging outta my head, and I had seen more blood and guts to last me a lifetime!

"Whoa!"

My head snapped to Mina, who was munching on the popcorn (that I bought at that!), happily.

She wore one of the biggest, stupidest grins that I've seen on the little she-devils face.

"Wow, Saisake! Look at that!," she pointed a small, chubby finger to the screen excitedly, and like the little idiot I was, I looked...

And lost all the food I had eaten in the last twenty-four hours onto the back of the seat in front of me and the floor.

The woman who sat in that chair jumped up shrieking, and Mina put her feet in her chair, grimacing, and muttering," Eww..." under her breath.

Suddenly a bright light shone in my face, the same usher boy from before glaring down at us, obviously upset that this took him away from sucking on that poor girl's face.

"What're you two twerps doing here?," he hissed at us and now the whole movie theater was paying more attention to us than the movie.

Before I could even try to blink, the bucket of popcorn was thrown into his face and Mina grabbed my hand screaming, "RUN!" .

The lights were on now, and people were trying to grab at us, but because we were so used to running at this point, we easily dodged and maneuvered out of their clumsy grasps and were out of the theater in no time.

"Aww, Saisake! You couldn't hold your barf til at least a little later?," the demon I held close to me while hiding in a corner, behind a garbage can, whispered.

The usher boy and a few more of them passed by as I shot her my clan's most famous glare and she instantly shrunk back.

Ah, at least THAT still worked against her.

We stayed in the corner for a while, my legs cramped and the monster from hell started dozing in my lap, a bit of drool sliding on to the front of my shirt.

"Hey," I shook her awake." They're gone."

I looked around as she rubbed her eye and stretched.

"Ok, lets' go and go straight for the exit!," I told her and we dashed for it.

It was so close, I could taste freedom, feel the light , and as soon as we hit the bars of the doors, we were yanked back.

"NOOOOOO!," I grabbed at the door only my tips of my fingers brushing it, the light fading away from me, my freedom suddenly so close but so far as I hit the floor.

We were then grabbed by the front of our shirts and our faces only inches from the usher boy as he smirked at us evilly.

"You two are MINE!," he laughed and carried us off, Mina still kicking and putting up a fight and I simply hung there knowing that my sudden death would be there soon to pick me up.

Mina swung her legs, back and forth, as we waited in the manager's office., and I sat there resting my head against the back of the chair.

The door opened and in stepped an older version of Mina, only she was quiet and well-mannered , she was much taller, had the body of a goddess, and had pale, lavender eyes and long, dark hair.

"Hi Mama!," Mina waved to her mom, smiling as if we were not just caught doing something illegal.

"I'm so sorry for my daughter's actions today," Ms. Hinata bowed to the manager." I can assure you that she will be dealt with and will never do these things again...right Mina?"

My left eye twitched when crazed-thing beside me only giggled.

"You were very bad today," Mina grabbed her mom's hand and smiled as her mother "dealt" with her troublesome daughter.

"Aw but Mama, we were only having a little fun..."

As soon as the door closed, it reopened and the room suddenly dropped some degrees as my dad's coal colored eyes bore down into my dark green eyes.

He. Was. MAD!

"I apologize for my son, believe me, he won't want to even think of the movies any time soon," father's eyes never left mine and I involuntarily gulped.

As we walked to the car, I noticed my "best friend" waving to me as she and her mother pulled out the parking lot.

"Bye Saisake, see you tomorrow!," she yelled out the window and they were gone.

Tears filled my eyes, as I thought about it.

Even if I lived to see tomorrow, she'd only come back...she ALWAYS come back!

I openly bawled then.

God, I hate that girl!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.J.: Bleh...the first chapter could've been better...Thanks to Yazzy and the anonymous reviewer! I hope you guys like this chapter! ^^**

***!***

"Wha? Shit!," I cursed when the back of my head met the floor.

My raven-hair was a mess and bits of my bangs stuck to my fore-head, due to the excessive amount of sweating and the fitful sleep I did last night.

I rubbed the back of my head as I got up to shut off the alarm and sat there on the edge of my bed, the red-headed girl's smirking face, would not leave my head.

...

_Like she said, she came the very next day_

_And the day after that...And the one after that..._

_Uzumaki Mina came to my house everyday, and everyday that she came, she brought trouble with her._

_And I could never do a thing about it, because since our dads had been best friends since preschool, they expected us to be as well._

_I was stuck with her...or so we had thought._

"_That Kaoru! He thinks he's such a smartass!," Mina seethed next to me as we walked._

_It was a warm, sunny spring afternoon and we were walking home from school._

_At the time we were seven and in the second grade._

"_Hn," I grunted to let her know I was listening because if she thought I wasn't, she'd start pulling my ear demanding that I do._

"_I forget one detail in my answer and then he pipes up with some crap!," her eyes held a raging inferno at the memory of our fellow classmate/ her archrival. "Oohhh! Only Mina can come up with such a lame-brained answer for a lame-brained question! "_

_I shook my head as she mimicked him._

_The girl was a genius, and yet she couldn't see that the reason that he messed with her was just because he had a crush on her and, as smart as he was, could think of no other way to get her to notice him...that and he didn't have the courage to just tell her._

"_You only fed into it by throwing a text-book at his head and breaking his nose," I glanced down at her as she puffed out her cheeks and folded her arms across her chest._

"_He should've ducked," she mumbled. " Hey, what's going on?"_

_We stopped only a few feet from her house, where her dad had just put up a 'sold' sign on their lawn._

_Before I could even mutter a word, she took off, straight to her dad._

_Once there, she pulled on his sleeve and pointed to the sign, I was too far away to hear what they were saying._

_ gave his daughter a pat on the head and must've told to go inside since she went in the house, slamming the front door in the process._

_From the way he breathed, I could tell he had sighed then while running his fingers through his golden-blonde hair._

_He looked up at me and waved and I only nodded my greeting as he proceeded to follow his daughter in the house._

"_We're moving..."_

_I stopped chewing._

_We were sitting underneath a cherry blossom tree, eating our lunches, well at least I was until she came out with the news._

"_M-moving?," I repeated, stunned._

_She simply nodded, her wild, uncombed bangs falling over her eyes._

"_This Saturday..."_

_I blanched._

_Uzumaki...Mina...is moving! This Saturday!_

"_Wow...," I answered in my usual nonchalant tone, but on the inside of me I was having a party._

"_Saisake...will you...miss me?"_

_The world seemed to still for a moment._

_This girl, who had relentlessly tortured me since as far as I could remember, had asked if I'd miss her._

"_And tell me the truth too!," she poked my arm._

_I honestly sat there, for a quick second before coming to my answer._

"_No."_

_Another silent moment passed, only this time it last for quite a while._

"_O-oh! Saisake, you're such a kidder!," she punched that arm that she'd poke, a giggle escaping her lips._

_I rubbed my now sore arm, scowling at her._

'_Saturday just doesn't seem close enough!', I growled in my head._

_That week seemed to fly by._

_Mina hardly ever left my side, but she did seemed distanced since the day I told her I wouldn't miss her..._

_It's Saturday, Mama and Father had came over to help them finish packing and moving boxes into the moving van waiting in the Uzumaki's driveway._

_We were in the back yard with some of our friends._

_Nara Kaoru, Akimichi Nia and Mia , Inuzuka Tori and her puppy Chichi, Rock Leo, and two of Mina's cousins, Hyuuga Hiten and Hyuuga Itsuki._

"_Waaahh! I'm gonna miss you Mina!," Mia, the more emotional of the twins clutched onto her best-friend, while the hung onto girl patted the pale-blonde's hair awkwardly._

"_Y-yea, miss...you already,"Mina gasped, Mia really gave bear hugs._

"_While you're away, don't disgrace our family little cousin," Hiten told her when she finally got Mia off of her._

"_Love you too Hiten," she scowled at him as he smirked and Itsuki chuckled._

"_Ah, this is going to be a good day, the birds are singing, sun shining, the bane of my existence is moving away! Life is wonderful!," Kaoru's self-satisfied grin was so big, you could probably see it in the next town over._

"_Kaoru, why were you even born?," Mina growled only earning a birdy from the smug looking rival of hers._

_I punched him in the arm, earning a smile from Mina, and a scowl from the boy now rubbing his arm soothingly._

_Honestly, am I the only one who sees the unshed emotions swirling in this boy's eyes?_

_If so, I'm surrounded by dolts..._

"_Mina!," Mr. Uzumaki poked his head around the corner of the house. "It's time to go."_

_We all stopped breathing for a second._

_This was it..._

_Mia burst out into even bigger tears, but she was still silent._

_Nia stopped munching on her cookie._

_Kaoru turned his head from us all._

_Tori was the first to move._

_She got up and hugged Mina before leaving and one by one everyone else followed._

_Nia gave her a bag of chips._

"_For the road," she smiled at the red-head before hugging her._

"_See you," Itsuki hugged her." Mother says we'll visit once you guys have settled in."_

_I turned to my right to see Kaoru's shoulders jumping a little._

"_You know, it's not too late to tell her," I whispered to him._

_He shook his head._

"_I-I can't...," he quietly sobbed._

"_You can!"_

_Kaoru ignored me and just left._

_Soon it was only me and her standing in the backyard. _

_we stood there for a moment, not looking at each other, not saying a word._

"_Well, see ya," she smiled at me, her eyes shining with tears that she would, at no doubt , let loose once she in the van._

_Before she could turn, I grabbed her wrist._

_She looked at me, confused._

"_Here," I took off my Uchiha crested necklace and placed it around her neck." Don't lose it!"_

"_I won't."_

_We heard the van start up._

"_Mina!"_

"_Keep in touch?", she asked before rounding the corner to the front of the house._

"_Maybe."_

"_Bye, Saisake...," and with that, she was gone._

_I found my self exploring the now empty Uzumaki household._

_It was weird, not hearing 's humming throughout the house, or 's loud laughter as he watched t.v._

_Memories couldn't help but play through my head as I entered each room._

_In the kitchen, I remembered when Mina and I were three and we tried (actually she made me help her) reach the cookie jar atop the refrigerator ._

_We had stacked chairs on top of chairs, books on books, until finally it was enough that I could stand on top of them all and Mina could stay on my shoulders._

"_Hold still!," she yelled at me when my legs started shaking from her weight and the teeter-tottering of our makeshift ladder._

"_Well, hurry up!," I groaned back at her._

"_Almost got...it...!,"Mina climbed on top of the refrigerator and no sooner had she..._

"_What're you two doing?"_

_I jumped and came tumbling down with the books and chairs, screamed and Mina gasped._

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!," I screamed from the pain shooting up from my left leg and right arm._

"_Oooo, that looks hurty," Mina winced at my pain while munching happily on a cookie._

_I was in casts for two months._

_I went upstairs, stopping at Mina's room where we had many sleepovers over the years._

_Sitting in the middle of the room, was one of her favorite barrettes._

_It was a red whirlpool that she often wore when it was super windy to keep her bangs out of her face._

_I picked it up._

_It would be wrong to just leave it her as if it was trash..._

I looked down to the barrette in my hand.

It's been eleven years since we've last spoken.

So why do I start thinking of her now?

I shrugged and clipped it into my hair, the weatherman said it was going to be windy today anyway...

I pulled the rest of my some-what spiky hair into a low ponytail, picked up my uniform jacket and went downstairs to grab breakfast and go.

Still, I have this feeling about today...

"Well, here we are!," dad pulled up to our new house.

Unfortunatley, our old house was occupied by the same people who first bought it after we moved.

"It's nice to be back...," mom smiled."Mina, are you sure that you want to go to school today?"

I grinned at her before hopping out the moving van.

"Watch out Konoha, your favorite rabid red-headed she-devil is back!," I yelled before looking down affectionately to the Uchiha crested necklace around my neck.


	3. Rewrite! Hopefully

AN: ( Internal screaming ) Oh my…the hell is with this story?! Oh, this is soooo getting a rewrite! So consider THIS version done, but the rewrite shall be up soon enough, hopefully in the next few days or so. I'm not really sure what to do with this story anymore, but I'll come up with something since a few people liked it.


End file.
